


Nightmare No. 1

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dreams a new Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare No. 1

Dean sinks inside like he's being pulled. Quicksand, and heat surrounding. Thighs around him. Back arched beneath him, trickling sweat into the hollow basin at the bottom of the spine. Light reflects off the wetness. But the room is dark, closed shut black.

His hands fit over wings. They are small. They feel like bone. Bare bone and cold like horns growing out from the flesh.

"Castiel," he says. Three syllables. Three thrusts.

 _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti._

Castiel turns, looks with eyes gone white like a felled deer.

No longer an angel, pinned to the ground. His eyes return to blue and he says, "I didn't ask for this."

Dean rides him until his eyes close and he's screaming his god's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: raynemaiden.


End file.
